


A Fox and Wolf Game

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox Stiles, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Derek Hale, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: There were certain games Derek didn't like to play. Not in his own home, not while he was carrying groceries.Stiles didn't seem to care.





	A Fox and Wolf Game

Derek knew better than to go shopping for groceries alone. For one, Stiles was never quite happy with his snack selections and two, a lonely Stiles was a mischievous one. Peter said it was the fox blood running through his veins, a spirit that devious must have been given to him at birth. 

He knew when he opened the door that trouble was in the air. Instead of a chipper hug and a sudden flood of conversation Derek was met with silence, pure, simple, and misleading. He paused in the doorway and listened for several seconds.

The little pattering of a heartbeat came from under the sofa.

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I don’t want to play this game today,” he said as he kicked the door shut. 

The little heartbeat quickened and drew closer. He heard a little scuffling of claws on the floorboards.

“I’m carrying milk, Stiles.”

He shifted the paper bags in his arms and walked to the kitchen, never once turning his back on the sofa.

As he stepped through the doorway into the other room he saw a pair of golden eyes shine at him.

“I mean it!” Derek warned. He set his bags down on the counter and braced himself. He crossed his arms and just stood, back to the bags, eyes on the doorway. Nothing happened. He didn’t even hear nails creeping closer.

“You made a good choice,” Derek said as he turned back to his bags.

He had no time to react as he heard the scrabbling of nails and then a sudden, forceful impact of a twenty-pound fox catapulting itself straight into his pack. The fox grasped onto his shoulders and bit down on his throat, not hard enough to break skin but enough to sting. 

“Oh goddammit!” Derek shouted as he was knocked off balance. As he flailed to find balance he knocked over his bag and the groceries went flying. Oranges rolled onto the floor, the top of the milk popped off, and a bag of frozen peas landed right on Derek’s leg.

Stiles, as always, landed upright on his feet. He let out a little yip and puffed out his chest. 

Derek bared his fangs.

“Enjoy that victory. It’ll be the only one you get.” Derek’s eyes flashed.

Stiles let out a yelp. His tail bristled up. A second later and he was shooting up the staircase at full speed.

Derek looked over at the milk leaking down the side of the table, the oranges, and the frozen peas. He turned back to the staircase, growled, and a moment later was standing on four paws of his own. The milk could wait. He had a fox to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment, thank you <3


End file.
